What's Mine is Mine
by leopardqueen96
Summary: Mary Jo doesn't like sharing. Based on the episode 'The Engagement'.
1. Chapter 1

"Now Julia, I thought we went over this? I have to go out with him because Charlene, Anthony and Suzanne are starting to ask questions as to why I sleep over here all the time and why we spend so much time together. You know I don't want to go out with him, especially since he's so much younger-but that's not the point. Oh baby you know I would rather be here with you," said Mary Jo as she walked up to a pouting Julia and pulled her in tight.

Ever since her and JD decided to see other people, she had found someone whom she'd been eyeing for a long time. She couldn't compare her happiness now with her past relationships because she had never been this happy in her whole life! "Besides, you'll be on your date with Reese. The time'll fly by and I'll be back here with you before you know it!" She leaned it and kissed Julia on the lips, wanting more but knew that if she stayed any longer, she would miss her date.

She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the older woman. Frowning, Julia said, "I know darlin… I'll be all lonely upstairs waiting for you to come back. I'll send Reese home after he brings me back here." She kissed her lightly on the lips, walked away to her desk to grab her purse and continued, "I mean he's just taking me for dinner and wine. We haven't seen each other in a while. Ill just make up some excuse so he doesn't stay. Well sweetheart, I don't want you to leave, but Reese will be here around 8:00, and it's a quarter till. I don't want him to see you here." She hated to see her leave. She just wanted to go upstairs and spend the night with Mary Jo. Every time they were together, it felt like it was the first time. She loved her more than anyone she ever knew. This relationship was definitely different than any she ever had before, and she too can say this had been the happiest one.

"You're right. Ill see you later on, hope you have a good evening with Reese," she said with a smile as she walked towards the door. Before closing it, she said with reassurance in her voice, "Oh and Julia, I love you, more than anything in this world."

Grinning from ear to ear, she replied, "I love you to gorgeous. Now go on before he shows up." And she closed the door. She hoped the younger woman wouldn't get into too much trouble tonight. And by trouble she means do something she would regret. She trusts Mary Jo, but she was going to a concert, and she's going to drink. She said she'll only drink a little, but Julia knows how she gets when she drinks. Anything can happen. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I guess Ill find out tonight.'

A knock came at the door. She opened it and Reese was standing there with a dozen roses. "Good evening Ms. Sugarbaker. I brought these here flowers for my gorgeous lady." Julia took them and gave him a big grin.

"Oh Reese they are absolutely beautiful! Ill get a vase and put them in some water, then we can head out." She went into the storeroom, grabbed a vase, filled it with water, and put it on the table in front of the couch. "They'll look lovely here, I want everyone to see how beautiful they are." 'You are trying too hard Julia,' she thought to herself.

As they are heading out the door, she gave herself a little pep talk in her mind: "Just act normal Julia. You've been out with Reese a thousand times, this time is no different. Just don't think about Mary Jo, tonight is about you and Reese. Until after dinner… Then Mary Jo is all mine.." And with that, she closed the door and locked it, knowing she will never be able to get the woman off of her mind.

* * *

><p>'What a night!' Mary Jo thought to herself as she got in her car and made her way to Julia's, head feeling a little fuzzy after all the beer she drank. Her date had brought her to a rock concert, and he put them standing right by the huge speakers. Afterwards, her ears were ringing so loud she couldn't even hear the workers through the speakers at the Taco Bell drive-in. Her evening wasn't the best, and she knew that Julia would make the rest of her night worthwhile. She had been thinking about her the whole night, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on her.<p>

She pulled her car in the back of Julia's house, so no one could see her car. There's enough talk about them as it is, she doesn't need to make it more suspicious. She doesn't know why she tries to hide when she comes over here, her and Julia having a relationship is the farthest thing from their minds. She told her other coworkers that she was having some personal issues and she went to Julia to talk about them. They believed her, and she could tell Charlene was jealous. After all, her and Charlene were friends way longer than her and Julia. 'The others are just nosy and need to mind their own business,' she thought.

She let herself in with a key and came through the backdoor. "Julia honey, I'm home," she said. "I hope you're ready for a long night, I had a bad evening and I need some lovin'!"

She walked at a fast pace, curious as to why Julia didn't answer or meet her at the top of the stairs.

As she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Julia's bedroom door was halfway closed. A low moan came from the other side of the door. She could have undressed right then and there, because she knew Julia was teasing her, lying on the bed like a Cheshire cat, looking seductively like she always does and probably touching herself. The thought of Julia touching herself made her wet beyond belief.

Mary Jo went and peaked her head inside the door, moving very slowly as if to make a more dramatic effect. She didn't make a sound, and when she saw Julia, her mouth dropped and she quickly pulled her head out the door and leaned her back against the nearest wall, covering her mouth.

Clothes were all over the floor and two people lay on top of the silk comforter. She could not believe what she had just seen: Julia was having sex with Reese! 'Why' Mary Jo thought, 'why are they doing this? She was supposed to send Reese home after dinner!' She knew Julia had a good explanation; she never would want to hurt her.

She bit her lip back and slowly peaked her head back inside, watching her lover make love to someone else. Mary Jo felt herself grow wet, and she couldn't make her eyes leave Julia's body. Reese's back was to Mary Jo, and the only person that could see her was the person under him. She looked like she was just lying there, lifeless under him. As he pounded into her, her moans and pants that escaped her mouth sounded sort of unemotional. Julia definitely doesn't sound like that when she is making love to her, she's screaming and Mary Jo swears all of Atlanta can hear her!

Julia sat up and made eye contact with the redhead. Her mouth dropped opened and moaned loudly, never leaving Mary Jo's eyes and mouthed, "Don't leave, I love you." The other woman gave her a half smile and put her head down, backing down slowly. She made her way to the guest bedroom, and closed the door.

Mary Jo started to undress, figuring she would change into her pajamas while she waited for them to finish. "Reese… ohhh myy godddd!" She heard Julia scream from the other side of the wall. Not long after she heard Reese reach his orgasm, yelling Julia's name vigorously. "She had better give me a damn good reason for this. I can make her scream louder than you can any day." She said to herself.

Several minutes went by, and she heard Reese's voice in the hall, making his way downstairs. She went and put her ear up to the door.

"You never cease to amaze me Julia, I love you." She heard Reese say. "Thank you darlin… call me when you have time, okay? Love you too." And the front door closed. Julia looked out the glass and waited to go upstairs until she saw his car drive away. She pulled her robe tighter and bit her lip, nervous as to how Mary Jo would react to what she had seen. She hoped the younger woman would understand after she explains.

Mary Jo gradually opened the door, walked out and looked at Julia from the top of the stairs. She could always tell when she was nervous, she bit her lip and her index finger twirled curls in her hair. She whispered just loud enough for Julia to hear, "Well well, looks like someone had an enjoyable evening…"

Julia quickly looked up with a sad look in her eyes, "Mary Jo, lemme ex-" She couldn't even finish because Mary Jo held a hand up to Julia making her silent. "I don't want to hear your reason right now. I want you to come upstairs to the bedroom." She had no feeling in her voice; if she wanted to make love to Reese, Mary Jo was going to give her a reason to never want to make love to him again. She was hers and hers only; she was not up for sharing.

With her head down, she made her way up the stairs nervously, hoping Mary Jo wouldn't leave so she could explain what happened. After all, she did have a good reason, well at least she thought she did. When she got to the bedroom door, she looked into her room and saw the other woman facing the bed, her back to the door. 'She looks so cute in her pj's,' Julia thought. "Mary Jo, please lemme explain. I had-" Again, she didn't let her finish. She turned around and motioned for Julia to come to her with her finger. She didn't object and walked slowly towards her.

"Turn around," she whispered when she got face to face with her. Julia turned and a few second later felt Mary Jo's chin on her shoulder, her head turning in as if to smell her perfume. She could smell the brunette's perfume, and as always it turned her on. Julia's heart beat fast as she waited for her to say something, and when she finally did speak she opened her mouth and Julia began to breath hard. Feeling her hot breath turned her on more than anything. Or so she thought…

"Ohh Julia.. I don't think you behaved very appropriately tonight. Sleeping with someone else is a very naughty thing to do." She began biting on her ear, and continued to talk softly, "You've been a bad girl Julia, a VERY bad girl… You know there is no one in this world, not even him that can make you scream like I can. No one can give you more pleasure than I can. Or even love you the way I can… You told me that yourself, you remember?" Julia gasped as she began to suckle her neck, turning her head to the side for better access.

"Answer me Julia, I want to hear your voice." Julia felt herself become soaking wet. She never heard Mary Jo's abrasive side, and she was not denying how much she liked it. "Yes, I remember."

Mary Jo reached around to the front of Julia's robe and slowly untied the silk ribbon. She lightly put her hand on Julia's breast, and then moved them down her body slowly, making her gasp with want. She turned Julia around to where they were face to face, and kissed the other woman passion. Lips never leaving each other's, she threw the robe off and pushed her onto the bed, leaving Julia totally naked.

The need for air became necessary, so Mary Jo drew back and bit her lip hard. Julia moaned in pleasure. "Ill do whatever you want, Julia." She whispered lowly, "but you're gonna have to ask me." She was the dominant one tonight, and it felt damn good to push her around. Julia is the boss everywhere else, except the bedroom. That's Mary Jo's place.

"What are you getting at?" Julia said with a puzzled look on her face.

Mary Jo smiled back, but only for a second. "Watch me," she said. She explored Julia's body, lightly dragging her fingernails over her skin, where goose bumps rose up on her peachy skin. "Tell me what you want, Julia." She kissed her hard, pushing through her lips, taking Julia's mouth as her own. She ravaged the skin of her torso, licking her neck, biting her ear, and circling her breasts slowly with the tip of her tongue. She avoided her nipples, always staying a millimeter away, only allowing her breath to touch them. "Tell me where you want me to touch you, to torture you with pleasure, and I will."

She barely had time to get the words out, and Julia interrupted her last syllables, "Yes, okay. I want to you touch me."

Mary Jo smiled. "Okay," she said. "Where?" She grazed her nipples with the nail of her thumb. "Here?"

"Yes," Julia moaned, "yes, there."

She was playing with her now, and enjoying it. She moved her hands away from Julia's body and asked, "Where was it you wanted me to touch you?"

Julia sighed in annoyance, in discomfort. "Touch my… my nipples. Both of them at once." Mary Jo waited. "Please Mary Jo, please touch me." She moved quickly, pinching the hard pink flesh of her nipples between her fingers, and then using her nails to flick them side-to-side. Julia's breathing quickened. She drew in sharp breaths, and as Mary Jo's speed and pressure increased, tiny moans started to escape from Julia's mouth.

"Good girl, Julia. Let me hear you," she cooed. She lowered her mouth to her chest and locked her teeth gently around Julia's nipple. She licked her, flicking the flesh back and forth, mimicking her tongue with her fingers on the other side. As Julia began to moan, she held it between her teeth firmly, with her thumb and fingers mirroring on her other breast. She began to put firm pressure on both knots of flesh, and a breath escaped Julia's lips. She slowly increased the pressure and she began to moan, "Oh god, Mary Jo, please…" she half whispered, half screamed. Mary Jo bit harder and harder, pinched more and more firmly, until Julia was screaming. "Oh Mary Jo! Don't stop, please don't stop." And she didn't.

She kept the pressure on and she knew it was pulsing in Julia's skin, sending pain and pleasure through her chest, into her flushed face and throbbing lips. Julia surrendered, "Okay, stop. Ah!" Mary Jo left her a moment to catch her breath, then began licking her other nipple, lightly stroking it with her tongue. Julia's swollen, sensitive skin reacted immediately, and she couldn't tell if the pain was worth the pleasure. But she let Mary Jo continue biting, pinching and flicking her until she finally screamed, "Fuck me Mary Jo. I want you to fuck me."

Mary Jo lifted her head, reached up to hold Julia's head in her hands, and kissed her wet, swollen mouth. "Open your legs," she said, and Julia did. She sat between her legs and caressed her ribs, her stomach, and her thighs. "Put your knees up," she commanded, and Julia moved her feet to her hips. She leaned forward, almost touching Julia, but not quite. "Wider," she said, so Julia put a foot on either side of the bed, opening herself up to Mary Jo's hands, to her will. Julia had never been so wet in her life. She had no idea what had come over Mary Jo, and she doesn't want her to stop. It was so thrilling to be told what to do, she was kinda scared to know what Mary Jo would do if she refused. Mary Jo kissed Julia's feet, her ankles, and then her calves. She nibbled the insides of her knees and ran her tongue up Julia's inner thigh. "Are you wet?" she said, leaning close to Julia.

"Yes," Julia whispered.

"Why?" she pondered. "Tell me why you're wet, and I might fuck you like you asked."

"Because," Julia replied, struggling with her words. "Because you were touching me," she managed.

"How was I touching you? What was I doing that made you wet, Julia?"

"You were biting me," she moaned. "You were pinching…"

"What was I pinching, Julia? Say it." She ordered. Julia loved that she was made to say it.

"You were pinching my nipples," she exhaled. "It was like torture."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to go harder and harder, and then I just wanted you to fuck me… Because it felt like you were controlling my whole body through your teeth."

"Good girl," Mary Jo said. "I am controlling your whole body." Julia looked down at her own naked body, at Mary Jo between her legs. "Are you still wet?" Mary Jo asked.

"Yes."

"And you still want to be fucked?" Mary Jo continued in her cool tone.

"Yes," moan Julia.

"Close your eyes," Mary Jo instructed. Julia closed her eyes and felt Mary Jo's hands sliding up and down her thighs. She felt her breath between her legs, but nothing more. Then Mary Jo opened Julia's lips to the cool air of the room, and slid her tongue over Julia's clitoris.

Julia flinched, and Mary Jo smiled. She flicked her tongue again. Flinch. And again. A bigger flinch. Then she began to slowly run circles around and around the tiny pit of Julia's soft, sweet, open peach. She quickened her pace and began to run her tongue directly over the hard pit, hearing her moans intensify. After a few particularly loud sounds poured out of Julia's hoarse throat, Mary Jo slowed. "Oh god," Julia moaned. She tried to move her hips towards Mary Jo's tongue, but she placed a hand firmly on top of Julia's hips. "What do you say?" Mary Jo teased. And Julia gave in.

"Please, please Mary Jo, fuck me! Make me scream!"

Mary Jo laughed and did just what Julia asked of her; she thought Julia had been tortured enough. She pulled Julia's lips up and apart to expose her clitoris, that delicate pit, and began to lick, flick and suck her clit between her lips hungrily.

Julia threw her head back gasping in pleasure as she ground her pussy against her tongue. The thought of her beautiful face sucking her clit sent Julia over the edge quickly. Her body shook to its core and she had never screamed so loud as she came in Mary Jo's mouth, her tongue still working her clit until she couldn't take anymore.

Mary Jo sat up and watched her lover come down from her high. 'Boy, I sure did teach her a lesson tonight; she is absolutely gorgeous, lying here, hands gripping the sheets and breathing hard,' she thought to herself. After Julia calmed down, she leaned up to kiss her and let the older woman taste herself. Julia moaned as Mary Jo kissed her, her tongue fighting with the other woman's. Mary Jo pulled back breathless.

She then kissed Julia's forehead and lay down next to her. "Wow, was that much fun for your as it was for me?"

"Oh darlin'," Julia breathed. "That was the most fun I have ever had! Who knew I would get so turned on by your dominatrix-behavior? I didn't even know you had it in you."

"You and me both, I don't know where this side of me came from. Its almost like it came naturally to me. It wasn't too much for you, was it Julia?" Mary Jo secretly hoped that she would say no. She loved being the one in charge, the one taking care of her. That's what she was good at.

Julia turned towards her, the palm of her hand resting on her cheek as she lay on her side. "Are you kidding? That was the most exhilarating thing I have ever experienced! You certainly never disappoint in giving me pleasure Mary Jo." Julia was not lying either. This was the most fun she has ever had during sex. She loved the thrill of not taking charge, of being on the other side for once.

"Now that you got your head back on, what happened tonight sweetheart?"

Julia sighed, then sat up and looked at her lover who still lay in her pajamas. "Reese took me to dinner and since we haven't seen each other in a while, he said he wanted to order the finest wine in Georgia. I had just a bit too much, and you know what happens when I'm drunk on wine…"

"Of course I do, you get a little horny, kinda kinky-like," said Mary Jo with a smirk.

"Well then you could about imagine what happened when we got here. He was carrying me inside because I could barely walk… took me up the stairs, and well, you know what happened. How ironic, I thought you were the one that I was going to have to look after because I know how you are with alcohol…" She said the last part with a laugh. There was silence between them for a few minutes, both eyes avoiding the others. "You're not mad at me are you Mary Jo? I love you…"

Mary Jo looked up at her beautiful lover; her hair was a mess and her face still red. "How could I be mad at you? C'mere." She took the naked woman in her arms and put the silk covers over them. "I love you so much Julia. I don't like the idea of sharing you with someone else. You are mine, and mine only. I know I could never in a million years, compete with Hayden or Reese, but just know that I love you and I care about you more than anyone in this world." She lightly kissed Julia's forehead and moved the hair that stuck to her face with her hand.

"Thank you for understanding, and I love you too, to the ends of the universe and back." Julia said with a smile as she closed her eyes. She fixed herself and snuggled closer to Mary Jo, slowly drifting off to sleep. She was tired after this long, unforeseen night.

Mary Jo stayed awake and watched her sleep. 'How lucky am I to have such a perfect, classy woman fall in love with me? I'm nothing special,' she thought to herself.

An hour later she too drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face and her woman at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia woke before Mary Jo the next morning, and felt a bit energized. She looked over at the young woman and watched her as she slept. 'She looks so cute sleeping like that, like nothing in the world would worry her. So loving, so caring. I'm gonna make my little girl breakfast this morning,' Julia thought. She leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Mary Jo scrunched her nose and smiled, and then her expression went right back to how it was before.

She got out of bed quietly and quickly put on a robe. As she was tying her robe shut, she realized how sore her breasts were. Mary Jo did not hold back any pain last night. Julia wasn't complaining either; she enjoyed every second of it. Although, she had never felt so exhausted afterwards, she doesn't even remember falling asleep. She looked around the room and saw her clothes she wore to her dinner with Reese strewn everywhere. She'll have to worry about that later. She went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Afterwards, she dried herself and applied the lotion that Mary Jo was fond of, and slipped in her silk robe again. She hated wearing clothes underneath- it made her feel bulky. She took one more look at the beautiful creature lying in her bed, smiled, and walked out the room.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, getting pans out to cook. She decided she was going to make her eggs, bacon, and pancakes, because what other breakfast goes better with a night of great sex? She wasn't hungry herself, but she knew Mary Jo would be. Well, she wasn't hungry for food anyways… Julia knew she would have to return the favor, and she was quite up for the task. She hummed quietly to herself as she finished up the cooking.

* * *

><p>Mary Jo moved her arm on the other side of the bed to snuggle close to her lover- except she wasn't there. Her eyes snapped open, looking around the room to see where she was. "Julia?" she said sleepily. "Where are you, honey?" No response. She knew Julia was an early riser, but after last night she was sure that she would have slept later than usual.<p>

She looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 10:37. 'Boy did I sleep late today… Where the heck is Julia?,' she thought to herself. She figured she would show up eventually to check on her, so she decided to take a shower. Mary Jo knew where everything was; after all, they had been seeing each other for over a month now.

She got out the shower, dried herself off, and put on Julia's extra robe. She remembered how she needed to bring one from home to keep here, but she liked wearing her robes. Not only were they comfortable, they were silkly smooth and smelt like Julia. She walked over to Julia's vanity where she kept her perfume. She picked up and smelt a few, and not one of them she smelt she didn't like. Julia sure did know how to pick perfume. Mary Jo wears perfume only when she remembers to, which is not often. She spritzed herself with one that she thought smelt nice, something called Coco Mademoiselle, and to her, it smelt like home.

Hair still wet, she walked out of the bathroom to find where Julia had gone. Suddenly, she got a big whiff of bacon. 'She must be in the kitchen cooking for me, that lovely woman. How can you not love her,' she thought.

As she got to the kitchen she saw Julia had already fixed breakfast with everything laid out on the table: eggs, bacon, pancakes, orange juice and coffee. Mary Jo suddenly recognized she was hungry, probably because the food smelt so delicious.

"Good mornin' beautiful," Mary Jo said smiling from ear-to-ear standing in the kitchen doorway. She walked over to where the cook was standing. "Breakfast smells yummy. What time did you get up? I reached over for you and you weren't there," she said with a pouty face.

"Mornin' darlin'," Julia replied, and turned over to face Mary Jo. She pulled her in and wrapped her arms around the woman's tiny waist. "I only woke up forty-five minutes ago, and I didn't want to wake you. I take it you slept well though? Thirty more minutes of sleep and I would have had to make lunch!" They both giggled. Julia leaned in and kissed her. "Mhmm, you smell like heaven," she added with a smirk. She knew that the redhead had sprayed herself with her perfume, and she didn't mind at all.

"I'm hungry, lets eat!" said Mary Jo, trying to let go of the brunette who wouldn't let.

"I think breakfast can wait for a little while, I'm not that hungry… for food anyways."

"Well, aren't yo-," She kissed Mary Jo again not letting her finish speaking, this time putting her tongue in the other woman's mouth, and kissing her with deep passion. Julia pushed Mary Jo up against the counter, and slowly started to untie her robe. She pulled back from the kiss, picking up the tiny woman and putting her on the counter where she had already cleared the space for she knew what was going to happen.

She lay naked, her legs were spread and her toes were gripping the ends of the countertop. Julia stood between her legs, fervent to get her hands on the younger woman. She reached up and squeezed her breasts gently a few times, at the same time leaning down to place a warm, soft kiss on her tummy. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt her mouth on her body. Mary Jo moaned, wanting Julia to touch her.

Eagerly, she moved down her body, her hands keeping busy on her breast while her mouth worked its magic on her torso. Her reaction was reflexive, her body arching up, her stomach muscles tightening and relaxing as Julia moved over them. Mary Jo moaned and panted desperately while she kissed and licked her belly, running her tongue into the indentation of her navel before trailing down to lick seductively on her lower abdomen. Julia's hands left her breast and she stood up straight. She moved in to slowly kiss her inner thighs, enjoying the sweet taste of her soft skin. Mary Jo moaned quietly and opened a little wider for her lover.

Her legs were quivering as she kissed them, licked them, and nibbled at them, moving up on each pass. Julia stopped and looked at her treasure- fleshy, complex, and mature- full petals protruded from within, already glistening with juice, just begging for attention. Mary Jo watched readily as she leaned in to place a slow, intense kiss at the center of her pussy, which brought a tremulous "ohhh-h-h-h" from her mouth.

Julia waited no more and licked softly with her tongue running delicately over her opening, exploring every little crevice of her fleshy petals. Mary Jo was making quiet pleasure sounds, until Julia swirled boldly into her center and she yelled, "Mhhhmmmm… Ohhh!." Her firm thighs clamped tightly around her head, deliciously trembling as she delved deeper into her pleasure pit.

Mary Jo's legs relaxed a bit and she spread even wider to give her more access to her private parts. Julia spread her lips and gazed for a second at the moist, pink flesh inside. Then she pushed her mouth into her gash, licking up and down in her heat, savoring the taste and feel of her warm, creamy flesh washing over her own tongue. Mary Jo's juices were flowing freely and she was making these wonderful, frantic sounds- quiet, high pitched noises somewhere between a cry and a squeal- such a contrast to her usual shrieks of pleasure. They were turning Julia on almost as much as the taste of her pussy.

She looked up over the gentle, undulating rise of her stomach, past her exposed breasts. Mary Jo's head was back, her mouth open, and her eyes closed as she took in the pleasure of Julia's oral loving. She was moaning now, a rhythmic keening that matched the strokes of Julia's tongue and the motion of her hips in her hands. Her body jerked each time she hit a sensitive spot, causing her petit breasts to jiggle delightfully on her chest.

She maintained her slow, deliberate pace until she was squirming on the counter, shrieking, "ohmygod Julia, ohmygod" in a continuous string. She took a long, excruciatingly slow swipe over her enflamed clitoris and she responded with a shiver and an extended groan, "Ahhhhhhh!" She shimmied in Julia's hands and her hips rose off the counter, straining and shuddering in response to Julia's accelerating tongue. She took one last lick and then covered her clit with her mouth, sucking it in while her tongue flicked repeatedly over the swollen head. Mary Jo screamed with gratification, and jammed Julia's mouth roughly into her cunt as she hit her peak. Julia grabbed her hips and hung on while those luscious thighs scissor violently around her head and the cream poured out of her. She could feel her own juices wetting her panties as this lovely, strong woman came in her mouth. It was a delicious, intense orgasm that went on for a long time, and Julia cherished each second.

Mary Jo bucked and writhed on the countertop, instinctively pulling her legs up as they shimmied and shook in ecstasy. She screamed loudly as the violent spasms coursed through her. Julia kept her mouth pasted over her wet hole as she throbbed in delight. At last the waves began to subside and Mary Jo returned to the real world, though her legs were visibly shaking and she still cried out each time her body twitched with a new aftershock. Julia pulled back and watched her lover. She leaned in and kissed her thighs, calming those warm, trembling pillars while her hands caressed her hips and stomach. "My Lord you are gorgeous. I love the way you look after sex, you turn me on more than anything."

Mary Jo smiled as she sat up and put her arms around Julia's shoulders. She gently kissed her, moaning as she tasted herself on her lover's soft lips. "And I love the way how no one on earth can give me as much pleasure as you do. I love you." Her hair was still wet and clung to her face alongside all the sweat. Julia reached and moved the hair away from her face, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you too darlin'.

"I think its time to eat, don't you?" Julia helped the petit female off the counter and helped her slip back into her robe. They made their way to the table where everything was laid out. "So you never told me how your date went last night, how was it going out with a big ole college boy," Julia said with a little laugh as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Ehh, it was okay. I don't understand how kids can enjoy listening to all that rock music. I swear to you my ears are still ringing, I could barely hear the lady at the taco bell drive through. Boy was that a show." Mary Jo rolled her eyes as she took a bit of her eggs, savoring each bite and each moment they spent together. She loved mornings like this; she just wished ever morning could be like this pleasant.

"Well that's no fun, I'm sorry you had such a crummy time. Are you going to go out with him again?" Julia doesn't want Mary Jo to go out with him again. This was just a one-time thing, just to satisfy her coworkers. And Reese. She loves Reese, but what is she going to do? Mary Jo doesn't want her going out with him again, and Julia certainly does not want to know what she 'caught' them again. And more importantly, she doesn't want to be with Reese again. She knew this day would come and she dreaded it most: the day she would have to break it off with Reese. 'That'll be a hoot trying to explain the situation to him,' she thought to herself.

"I don't know because he said that he wants to take me to a party this Friday, and I mean geez, a college party…? Kids running around drunk, Lord knows they'll have that rock music blaring. I don't know what to do Julia…" There was a moment of silence between them, both pondering at what their next plan might be. Suddenly, Mary Jo speaks up, "Would you come with me? To the party on Friday I mean. You know, to break things off with him. We wont stay long, just enough time for me to say we cant see each other again. Then we can leave and maybe have ourselves a little movie night or what have you." She hoped the classy woman would say yes, because everyone knows that Julia Sugarbaker would never attend a college party. And she needs her there, for you know, support.

Julia studied Mary Jo for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was just a few minutes. She sighed, "You know Mary Jo I never attended these parties in college, and for a good reason. And now I want to hear yours."

"Hear my what?"

"I want to hear your reason for wanting me to go to a college party with you on Friday. And it better be a good one," she winked.

She got up from her chair and walked over to Julia. She sat on top of her, straddling her, and faced the brown-eyed lady. She went straight to the sweet spot under her ear and kissed and suckled it, making her moan softly. Julia closed her eyes in pleasure. Then Mary Jo went up to her ear and whispered, "Because I love you." Her hot breath sent shivers down Julia's spine, giving her goose bumps throughout her body. Mary Jo sat back and waited for a response.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into hers and grinned. "Well… I think that is definitely a valid reason."

Mary Jo smiled and kissed her lover. "Plus, you owe me after last night."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday rolled around and everything was normal. However, the rest of the week Mary Jo did not stay a night or two at Julia's like she would have wanted to. She had the kids this week, and she couldn't keep sending them to their fathers. During the workday though, they would sneak in a kiss here and there; or just touch each other, although they had to stop this because it made them hot more than they expected it too.

Mary Jo received a call from her college boy on Thursday and told him she would attend the party. "Julia, would ya come with me to a keg party..? I would ask Charlene but she is away with Bill meeting his family. And I know you usually don't go to these things because you're so cool and classy, but would ya," she said, acting like Julia knew nothing about it in front of Suzanne and Anthony. She dreaded going to this party, and dreaded to see the look on his face after she told him they should just be friends. The relationship didn't mean anything to her, but it does to him, and she didn't want to break his young heart.

Julia glared at her, then sighed saying, "I don't know Mary Jo. I don't do college parties."

"Oh c'mon Julia, help me out here!" Mary Jo pleaded.

"You're just going to a party for five minutes Julia. Just say you'll go so we cant change the subject. Y'all are boring me anyway- if you need me, I'll be in the bathroom looking in the mirror," Suzanne said with an impatient huff.

"Alright Mary Jo, only for five minutes."

* * *

><p>"Now Julia we don't have to stay long!," Mary Jo said screaming over the loud music. There were so many people in such a small space, it was making her feel a bit claustrophobic.<p>

"We are definitely even now, that's all I have to say." Julia looked around at every one in here. She couldn't believe she actually came to a college party. She felt like everyone was on top of her; there was barely enough room to move to move your arms. "You know, when I was in my twenties they had parties just like this. The dancing was different, the music was different, the clothes were different, but the parties were just the same… and I didn't go to them then."

"I'm sorry, I mean you know… just… I'm just gonna find him and then we can get outta here."

Someone walked by and gave them a drink in a red plastic cup. "Good idea. In the mean time I'll just stand here and have a drink this kind stranger just handed me," Julia said as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of the drink.

Mary Jo walked off in search of her college boy while Julia looked around at all the people who seemed to be having a good time, and drank the liquid in her cup. 'What the hell is in this cup? Whatever it is, it sure is strong,' she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to leave, she wanted to be home where it was quiet, and it was just she and her lover. This was too much excitement for her too handle. People were bumping into her left and right, finally moving herself to a corner of the room so she could let the kids bring in the keg. She watched in amazement as the kids around her funneled beer after beer. Mary Jo made her way back and caught Julia by surprise making her yell loudly: she reached and grabbed hold of her butt in a very, very sexual way.

"Mary Jo! You nearly scared me to death! How'd it go?"

"It was great. No talk of relationship… commitment, his needs…. my needs. I'm telling ya, this was the best 'break-up' I have ever been through." Mary Jo seemed to still be in shock!

"Well as long as you're not too heartbroken, can we get out of here," Julia asked with a smile. Mary Jo nodded, grabbing her hand and leading them to the car. "Whatever they put in that drink sure does have my head spinnin!"

"Julia! Please tell me you didn't! You _actually _drank what was in that cup?" Mary Jo looked at her in astonishment.

"Well everyone else was drinking from it and seemed to be functioning okay. I guess I just drank it faster than I thought while waiting for you…" She pulled back on Mary Jo's hand so they could walk slower. Her head was really spinning, and the faster they walked, the more she seemed to be off balance. "Didn't you drink some?"

"I took a sip then put it down somewhere. I thought it was too strong. When we get back, I'm fixin me some wine. Lord knows I need it, its been one hell of an evenin'."

Julia giggled uncontrollably. "Ooo I think I might have to join you for a glass as well, I've been craving you all week. I mean _it_! I've been craving _it_ all week." Mary Jo turned back and laughed at her. 'God I love this woman,' she thought.

They reached the car and Julia pulled out the keys from her purse. Mary Jo snatched them quickly out of her hands. "Oh no no dear, I think I'll be the one driving tonight." Julia did not protest and went in on the passenger's side, knowing she couldn't handle the wheel.

Julia was sweet-talkin her the whole way home. Mary Jo loved it when the she did this because she really wasn't one to profess her love. Mary Jo knew Julia loved her though, even if she didn't say it. She was much better at showing it anyway.

She helped the tipsy woman up the steps and into the house, putting her on the couch to sit. "Darlin', would you fix me a glass of red wine? I think that would do me some good," she said as she put her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. "Its so quiet… unlike that party with that loouud music. I'm gonna put on some good music, that'll relax me." Julia giggled as she spoke and walked over to her stereo.

Mary Jo went back and locked the door. She made her way across the living room to the kitchen area and watched her from behind the counter as she went about and couldn't believe Julia had gotten this tipsy so fast, not that she had any room to talk. She fixed herself a big glass of wine and watched Julia as she waltzed across the room to meet her. She had put on some cool jazz music. Julia turned her waltz into a seductive little dance, making Mary Jo hot with each step she took.

As Julia approached her, she took bigger and bigger gulps, finishing off the glass and quickly pouring more- eyes never leaving the brunette. Julia smiled, putting her head back and slowly started to unbutton her blouse, still dancing.

"It sure is hot in here, dontcha think?" Julia said as she undid button after button. And as she undid the last, she looked at Mary Jo, who had just finished her second glass, and threw her shirt to the side revealing her black lace bra. "My aren't we a bit thirsty tonight. My poor baby, I know she had a long day. What with the breakup and all, I just know you're a little heart-broken." By this time she had made her way around the counter to her. Mary Jo, whose head was now spinning too, was swaying back and forth, watching her as she spoke. Julia grabbed Mary Jo around the waist and continued, "I think it's high time you danced with me little lady. I want to dance with a sexy woman, and you seem to be the only person who qualifies."

"Why you little sweet-talker you," Mary Jo grinned. Julia pulled her in tight as they made there way to the living room, and lay the little red head on her chest. They danced until the music on the stereo stopped. After minutes of no sound, Mary Jo picked up her head and looked at her, "the music stopped… I'm having such a good time though, I don't want to stop." She could dance all night with her. It felt like they were dancing on air and she knew it was Julia who could dance, because she has no rhythm whatsoever.

Julia responded with a kiss, turning her head ever so slightly to deepen it. Mary Jo moaned in delight, parting the other woman's lips with her tongue. She moved her hands up and down her back and cupped her tight bottom. Julia skirted up Mary Jo's dress and took it off of her with haste. And Mary Jo turned Julia around, unzipping her skirt and pulling it off of her. Julia wore no underwear. 'No wonder she was so eager to get home,' she thought and smiled. It was time- Mary Jo wanted Julia and she wanted her now. She waited all week, and the urge to touch her was just too much for her to handle!

Mary Jo walked over to Julia's desk and took all the papers off, putting them on the chair. "Take off your bra and come lay across it," she commanded. She always felt so powerful when she spoke like this. Julia obeyed and undid the clasp on her black lace bra, throwing it off to the side as she walked up the step to her desk with the upmost confidence. She crawled on top of it, placing her bottom in the middle of the cold marble desk. All she had on was the silk scarf tied elegantly around her neck. Neither of them were drunk, but they both had enough alcohol in them to give them confidence to try something new.

"Put your hands out in front and hold them." Mary Jo untied the silk scarf around Julia's neck and tightly knotted it around Julia's dainty wrist, but enough to hurt her.

Julia looked at her with bewilderment. "What on earth-"

"Be quiet Julia. You trust me don't you?" she said as she finished tying the knot, hoping that it would stay knotted.

"Well yes I do, bu-"

"Well then quit askin' so many questions. Now layback. And I want you to keep your hands above your head at all times," Mary Jo ordered. She helped her move towards the front of the desk then laid her down on her back, putting a pillow underneath her head for comfort. She had an idea as to what she wanted to do, but she decided she would just go with the flow. Mary Jo leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Now I want you to relax, okay?"

Julia could taste the wine that lingered in Mary Jo's mouth. "Okay," she whispered, looking into her lover's eyes. She relaxed her body as much as one can in this situation. Something about Mary Jo being in command and being so coarse made her panties a little wet.

Mary Jo climbs on top of the desk. Her hands locate Julia's nipples as her tongue finds and licks the curve of her ear. "Mhmm, you taste so good," she breathed into her ear. Julia shivered at her hot breath. Her fingers pinch her nipples into aching peaks and her lips, hungry for them, maker their way down her neck to her chest to tease. She peppered kisses there, knowing she was creating a need. When her head dips to allow her pointed tongue to flick a nipple, Julia groans. Then her lips wrap around the same nipple to suckle and she arches hard for more contact.

"God you're drivin' me crazy," she moans.

Having switched to the other side, she stops flicking her tongue only long enough to answer, "Just enjoy the trip then baby." Sucking, flicking, and swirling, she spends ample time with each nipple in turn. Her hands hold the full weight of each breast and squeeze them softly as she switches back and forth. To give her a little relief, Mary Jo kisses between them at intervals so that when she does go back, the tip she lavishes attention on first is no longer numb to sensation.

Julia's body is moving under her own and her breathing is heavy and labored. "So good," she whispers, "it feels so damn good." She pulls at the silk scarf ties but they don't relent. "Please, touch me… I need you so much." She was having the hardest time keeping her hands above her head.

Never one to deny such a request from a beautiful woman, she slid one hand down her stomach to her hip. Her fingers find the source of her need and Mary Jo gasp, "Here?" Julia nods, frantic, and she slid a finger into the wetness and grunts when she makes contact with the most sensitive part of her body.

"Oh," Mary Jo groans, "You do need me, don't ya?" She is drenched. Knowing that she affected Julia this way, Mary Jo leaves her upper torso and makes her way kissing to her thighs. She gets off the desk and stands up, continuing what she was doing.

"Oh, God," Julia pants. She spreads her own legs wide, eager for Mary Jo to take her place between them.

When her thumb circles on her clit, she trembles all over. Words fall from her lips but they're so broken with gasps and moans that she can't make any of them out. Testing her body, she slid a finger into her and finds she's more than ready. She withdraws it slightly, almost completely out of her, before pushing it back in slowly. Mary Jo smiles when her body seems to suck on it. "Good girl," she murmurs. Repeating this several times, she draws more and more wetness out of her. Finally, she gives in to the temptation and flicks her tongue against her. After the first taste, she knows she's hooked.

Julia has waited long enough and is pulling at her restraints while arching her back. "Don't," she gasps, "stop." She picks up her leg, putting her bottom feet down on the desk, and her hips are moving seductively. When the grinding begins, Mary Jo wraps her free arm around her thigh, palm flat against her hip to hold her down. "Yes-ohh yes," she moans.

Thrusting harder into her, she adds another finger. Julia's body accepts it willingly and she gets even wetter. The push and pull motions set the pace for her hips and she undulates in perfect time. Tossing her head from side to side she grunts and groans a string of words Mary Jo cant decipher.

Mary Jo can smell her everywhere. Making Julia do this- tug at ties, arch her back, spread her legs, tighten with her inner muscles, and give her the most precious gift she can- makes her wetter than one could imagine.

As she careens toward the end, the desk shakes under the effort of her thrusting hips. When she starts begging, Mary Jo starts sucking her clit. Softly at first, then harder and harder to match her fingers diving in and out of her body deep, hard, and fast. Julia's body tightens, quickly and like a vice. When she whimpers, just moments before she gasps, her hips buck off the marble desk and the silk around her wrists hold fast.

Julia screams as loud as her voice would let. Her body quivers, shakes, trembles, and finally succumbs to the orgasm with a few violent thrashes and a shudder. While her body relaxes, Mary Jo climbs back up the desk and moves to straddle her hips, leaning forward to kiss her.

Nodding towards the ties, Julia asks softly, "Darlin', did you forget something?"

Smirking at her, Mary Jo sits atop her hips and slowly slides a hand down her own body and whispers, "Oh no." As her fingers find her own wetness, she smiles down at Julia with an evil grin, "It's your turn to watch."


	4. Chapter 4

Julia looked up at Mary Jo in amazement. Had she just said what she thought she did? As she lay on top of the desk with silk tied around her wrist and Mary Jo on top touching herself, she wondered how and where she was getting all these naughty ideas from. Julia decided that if Mary Jo wanted to do this, she definitely wanted a better view.

"Mary Jo! Stop!" Julia yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Wha-" she said breathless, "what's wrong?" She removed her fingers from inside herself and bent over Julia with both hands on either side of her.

"If you're gonna do this, I think I should have a better view."

Mary Jo bent down and kissed her. "I think you're right. Sit in your chair," she said as she got off of her. Julia sat up, stretching a little and went and sat down. She was having a little trouble balancing with her hands bound and since she was just gonna sit there, what was the need for them?

"Oh darlin', one more thing… do you think you could untie me? I swear I wont touch you," she pleaded.

She thought about this for a moment then replied, "Okay Julia, just don't touch me. Its your turn to watch." She reached over and untied the silk scarf. Julia rubbed her wrist and sat back and watched her intently. She was excited and knew it was going to be hard to try not to touch her. But she was going to try her best; she didn't want to upset her nor did she want to endure her punishment (although the thought seemed enticing to her).

Mary Jo positioned herself on top of the desk with her legs closed. She licked her lips because of nerves, then brought a finger to her lip and licked it. The same finger traced a line from her lips to her chest and her right breast. She licked it again then placed the damp digit on her stiffening nipple. She gave a soft moan and smiled down at Julia. The finger pressed down and around on her nipple, making the nub ever stiffer and causing her to moan again. She repeated the process with her left nipple before laying back, allowing her legs to fall apart and grasp both breast and knead them. Julia licked her dry lips and longed to taste her. It made her wet as she watched her do what she herself would normally do to her. Mary Jo's hands were pinching her nipples and squeezing her tits with vigor, all the while small moans and grunts issued from her throat.

Soon touching her chest wasn't enough. As she realized this, her hands let go of her well-massaged tits to slide over her heaving stomach to play on her mound. Her fingers traced light lines on her skin that was making her jump in anticipation. Her index fingers on both hands were the first fingers to touch the sensitive lips. She squealed and shook, her left hand slowly sliding down between her legs as her right hand slowly stroked over the top of her pussy. The more she did the more naughty her mind was getting.

The stroking hand was gently rubbing around the hard nub of her clit. Her left hand was teasing the sensitive lips open and after a couple minutes she slipped a finger into her dripping pussy and stopped moving. This caused her to moan loudly.

In short order she found the rhythm like Julia had once done to her, and was slowly ramping herself up. As she sped up her finger fucking, her moaning was getting a little louder and hoarser.

Julia watched in amazement and lust. She sat on her hands so she wouldn't start playing with herself. "Mary Jo, honey, would you like a little help?" whispered Julia as she sat back. Mary Jo froze then opened her eyes as she remembered Julia was watching her. This interference pulled her away from the edge, as Julia had planned it would.

"How?"

Julia pulled her chair up to her and was soon running her tongue up and down her wet pussy. "Don't… stop..," she squealed. Julia felt Mary Jo grab her by the hair, holding her in place as Mary Jo's passion took over, and she thrust her hips upward even harder than before. Squealing and thrusting her hips and begging Julia to tongue fuck her, made Julia want to make her cum all the more as she shoved her tongue into her.

Mary Jo responded by cumming over and over as she held Julia's head tight, her hair hurting as she pulled it. It didn't matter though, she was focusing so much on pleasing Mary Jo she could hardly feel it. She tongue fucked her until she thought her tongue would fall off. She then moved up and took her clit into her mouth and stuffed as many fingers as she could into Mary Jo's pussy, who was beside herself, squealing and screaming out Julia's name in a passionate lust.

In a matter of minutes Mary Jo was overcome with a series of powerful orgasms, one after the other, until she fell limp on the table breathing exceptionally hard. Julia cleaned her face with her hands and stood up over her.

"Oh my god… Julia…" she said in a husky voice, "that was absolutely wonderful!"

"I just couldn't help myself, I had to have a little taste." She kissed her, allowing Mary Jo to taste herself. "I don't know how you expected me not to touch you."

"I knew you would eventually," she said with a smirk. She loved to tease Julia in every possible way.

"Why don't we go on up to bed, I'm tired." Julia helped her off the desk and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm tired myself. It's been a long week. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Mary Jo said as she grabbed Julia's hand and started making their way up to the bedroom.

Julia looked at her with a questionable expression, "Not that I know of, why?"

"Lets just lay in bed all day tomorrow. I just want to be close to you."

They entered the bedroom and undid the covers on the bed on each a side. "That's fine by me darlin'. But just in case someone stops by, I'm g'on have to clean that desk and pick up our clothes," Julia winked with a laugh. "Or we just wont answer the door…"

"I like the second better," Mary Jo said, wishing time would stop so she could treasure each moment they have together forever.


End file.
